


Labels

by bauhausModernism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauhausModernism/pseuds/bauhausModernism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and today is a very important day.</p><p>(too long for a drabble and too short for a story; just an exploration of john and dad's relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me about any wonky formatting, i'm still getting used to this site

Your name is John Egbert and today is a very important day.

Today is your second anniversary, which is pretty significant to you considering that you are only barely eighteen. Well, you’re choosing to call it your anniversary, anyway. Maybe that goes against the policy you’ve always had of not labelling this... thing that you were doing, but you needed to call it something, and you felt like that was close enough.

Maybe you should backtrack a little bit here.

On this date two years ago, you and your dad shared your first romantic kiss.

You’re honestly still not completely sure how it even happened; that day was just a chaotic whirlwind of emotion for the both of you. But after all was said and done and you were curled up with him underneath crisp sheets that smelled of tobacco and cologne, you both made the decision not to try to put any labels on yourselves. At first you think he so readily agreed because he didn’t want to fully own up to what was going on (it took months to get him to accept that you were seriously okay with him touching you), but after a while you found that it was liberating. You knew that you loved each other and that was really all you needed.

Sometimes you got it into your head that your dad didn’t want to do this anymore. You could tell that he second guessed himself a lot in the beginning, and it actually made you feel guilty, which probably made him feel worse. You remember the time you found him in the kitchen, hunched over a shot glass next to a bottle of whiskey. He’d told you he ruined your chance at a normal childhood. You hugged him and reminded him that you were seventeen; you were nearly an adult anyway, so it didn’t matter. He still refuses to admit that he cried.

There have been times that it’s been difficult, being with your father like this. You’ve both known from the very beginning that, if anyone were to find out about what was happening, you would almost surely be taken away from him. It was hard when he would tell you about the woman at the office who always flirted with him and how it was getting more difficult for him not to just throw his hands up in frustration and shout “I’m fucking my son, leave me alone!” It was hard for you to not be able to do anything about it besides hug him; you couldn’t even give him a hickey or anything, because you knew people would ask questions. The secrecy was always the hardest part. It still is, because there are times that you’re just _so happy_ and you want to let everyone in the world know why (the only person you’ve told was Rose, and that’s only because she was the one who helped your feelings out in the first place).

Right now, though, you’re not worried about anything. You’re perfectly content to be curled up with your dad on the couch, eating a piece of ‘happy anniversary’ cake (made from scratch, thank god; he knows you can’t stand the stuff from a mix). His arm is around your waist, your head is on his shoulder, and you can’t think of anywhere else you would rather be, or anyone else you would rather be with. Moments like these made all the trouble you went through worth in in your mind, and you know he feels that same way. As far as either of you are concerned, society can go fuck itself, because there’s no one on Earth you could ever love more than your dad.


End file.
